Medo de Olhar
by Muffin14
Summary: OneShot - Sakura no fim de tempo da gravidez tenta vencer o coraçao e entregar o seu filho para adopção


A vida de um shinobi não é fácil. Sobretudo quando já somos chunnin's. Konoha atravessa um período de paz. A primavera chegou e com ela o amor está no ar.

Hinata está perfeita abraçada ao braço de Kiba a passearem o Akamaru. Sem nenhuma surpresa, Neji finalmente teve coragem para se declarar à Tenten. A porquinha da Ino teve uma epifania e da noite para o dia passou a ser a sombra de Shino que também não a larga.

Desesperante é ver a relação de Temari com Shikamaru aquele amor é vivido de uma forma brutalmente intensa. As vezes até cansa a vista.

No outro dia vi Gaara a passear de mão dada com Matsuri. E Kankuro com uma rapariga da areia que não sei o seu nome. Sasuke voltou para a vila mas troou-se a sua noiva atrás. Uma tal de Karin que também estava com o Orochimaru. Ahh e Kabuto veio também. Visto já não trabalhar para o seu defunto mestre, agora veio para Konoha e até já está a namoriscar com Anko. Pois é até os mais velhos estão apaixonados…

Kurenai e Asuma não eram novidade para ninguém. Quem ganhou o Óscar para casal revelação sem duvida foi Hatake Kakashi que deixou sair o seu amor de infância e agora ate já comprou casa juntamente com Rin. Shizune rendeu-se ao glamour de Genma. Até Tsunade se declarou a Jiraya

Todos estão felizes sem dúvida. Relembro momentos que também me senti assim.

Quando Naruto me deixou um enorme ramo de rosas à porta de casa. Foi das maiores surpresas que tive. Adoro quando estamos os dois deitados numa banheira cheia de espuma abraçados e ….ah meu deus. E quando eu dormia perfumadamente apenas com o lençol em cima do corpo, ele acordava-me com o seu toque leve.

Boas recordações e bons momentos. Mas agora já não há mais disso… agora so há pressão desespero e muita fadiga porque eu… estou grávida.

Sim eu, Haruno Sakura 16 anos estou grávida de Uzumaki Naruto. Irónico não é? Quem diria… eu que passava o tempo a espancar o Naruto. Quando o Sasuke se foi embora o Naruto tornou-se o meu melhor amigo, depois fomos brincando e agora já não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ele.

Lembro-me do dia em que me apercebi que estava apaixonada por ele… tínhamos ido à praia. Ele tinha acabado de mergulhar, saiu encharcado com a agua a brilhar sobre o seu sedutor peito. Correu na minha direcção e abraçou-me só para me molhar. Fartamo-nos de rir nesse dia.

Agora estou com 37 semanas de gestação. A nossa relação está péssima. Naruto quase que entrou em coma quando lhe contei. Lembro-me perfeitamente das suas palavras.

_- Sakura, nos não podemos ter essa criança… - _

_- Mas ela agora já está feita… - _

_- Sakura… olha à nossa volta, não temos condições para o criar – _

_- Mas Naruto ter um bebe não vai arruinar a tua vida! Pensei que me amavas – _

_- E amo, ter um filho era o que mais queria ter contigo… mas não é da minha vida que tenho medo de arruinar. É a do miúdo. Ele ia ser chamado o filho do 9 caudas. Ia ser rejeitado e eu não quero que ele passe o que eu passei._

A partir desse dia foi só brigas e discussões. Naruto não é a favor do aborto então decidiu que a criança devia ser dada para adopção em sigilo. Sei que vou ter um rapaz e para os ouvidos do povo era como se eu tivesse perdido o meu bebe. Mas não sei se tenho força para isso. Carreguei o nosso filho durante 9 meses no meu ventre e agora não consigo simplesmente _dá-lo_ a alguém.

Alguém bateu a porta. Fui abrir. Era o Naruto.

- Como te sentes? –

- Triste… - respondi

- Desculpa por tudo isto… -

- Estiveste a pensar em mais alguma coisa? – perguntai na esperança de que tivesse mudado de ideias.

- Sim, como te disse eu amo-te e quero muito ter um filho contigo, e quanto mais penso nisso mais vontade tenho de ficar com ele.

- Então vamos ficar com ele! – pedi

- Não podemos Sakura, está fora do nosso alcance… vou falar com a Tsunade para ela arranjar alguém para ficar com ele… - respondeu-me. Ele deu-me um beijo na testa e saiu.

Mais uma vez passei uma tarde a chorar.

Já se passaram 3 semanas e nunca mais falei com o Naruto. O meu tempo já estava a acabar. Faltava dois dias para as 40 semanas e a Ino disponibilizou-se para ficar comigo até o bebe nascer. Decidimos ir fazer bolos quando fui surpreendida com um telefonema de Tsunade. Disse-me que já tinha arranjado um rapaz solteiro que queria ficar com o meu bebe. Concordei com a cabeça e desliguei o telefone.

Ino preocupada levou-me para a sala. Cada vez mais tinha medo do parto. Se abraça-se o meu filho não iria querer larga-lo.

Dois dias passaram e eu comecei com as contracções. Tinha chegado o momento. Avisei o Naruto e fui para o hospital com a Ino. Tsunade e Shizune já tinham uma sala para mim.

Embora fosse dar u nosso bebe, gostava que o Naruto estivesse presente no parto… mas não esteve.

- Vai testuda só mais um pouco! – encorajava-me Ino para fazer uma ultima sessão de força.

Ouvi um choro a invadir a sala e rapidamente fechei os olhos.

- Ino por favor leva-o eu não o quero ver! – pedi entre lágrimas.

- Sakura, tu não queres vê-lo? – perguntou-me

- Se o vir, vai ser pior… - voltei a chorar.

Tsunade levou-o. Shizune tratou de mim e levou-me para um quarto.

Dormi algumas horas ate ser acordada por um leve toque na minha testa. Abri os olhos.

- Naruto? – perguntei questionando-me se estaria a sonhar.

Ele silenciou-me

- Está tudo bem já passou – disse abraçando-me. Agarrei-me ao ombro dele. Ele sentou-se em cima da minha cama.

A porta abriu-se e Tsunade entrou com uma criança no colo. Olhei-a horrorizada.

- Tsunade eu pedi para não… - comecei a solução.

- Eu sei Sakura mas esta foi a hora combinada com o pai que vai levar a criança –

- Mas eu não me quero despedir dele.. – Implorei.

- Tudo bem mas eu vou entrega-lo ao pai que o vai levar… não tenho a culpa é que ele esteja aqui - e passou a criança para os braços de Naruto.

- ele é igualzinho a mim não é Sakura? – questionou ele brincando com a criança.

- Naruto.. quer dizer que? – perguntei estupefacta. Tsunade riu-se.

- O Naruto é o tal pai solteiro… - disse ela.

- no dia em que vim falar com a Tsunade ela mostrou-me a importância dos filhos terem ligações com os pais. E alem disso eu quero dar-te coisas não tira-las – disse Naruto a sorrir.

Foi o sorriso mais bonito que vi ate hoje. Beijei o Naruto respirei fundo e permiti-me olhar para o nosso filho. Era o menino mais lindo que podia imaginar.


End file.
